Field Trip
by KathrynLightning
Summary: In which Team Avatar and General Iroh go out to buy Bumi some wine. Based off the newest episode of The Most Popular Girls in School.


"Hey, Uncle Bumi. Can you help me with my homework?" Jinora asked her uncle who stumbled into the dining room. He and Team Avatar were watching the airbender children while Tenzin and Pema were out at some sort of council thing. Bumi and Iroh had been staying on the island and last week Bumi had just happened to find a box of wine.

"Ah naw, Jinny. I busy with my ah my uh…" Bumi drunkenly answered, never finishing.

"Wine?" Iroh asked, "Besides, Jinora, it's almost time for dinner. You can finish it later."

Korra, Mako, Bolin, and Asami walk in. Asami sits down next to Iroh and asks, "Is Bumi drunk again?"

"Yeah," the general replies, "Looks like we're cooking."

"Do you really think it's a good idea to let Korra cook?" Bolin laughs. Korra punches his arm, "Ow."

"Huh, looks like my glass is empty. You know what that means!" Bumi says turning his bottle upside down.

"Oh no," whispers Iroh.

"It's time for you kids to go on a wine hunt!" the commander crookedly smiles.

"But Bumi, I'm the only one who's 21 and I don't have an ID. Why can't you get it yourself?" Iroh states.

"Because officer Midnight Visits took Uncle Bumi's driver's license," Jinora says not looking up from her paper.

"Hey! Her name is April, April Midnight Visits," Bumi retorts.

"Okay fine, Bumi. We'll go get you some wine. Jinora, make sure he doesn't hurt himself."

"Wait. Are we really going to leave him alone with the kids," Mako asks worriedly.

"Trust me. We do NOT want him sobering up before dinner. Last time he made me pray."

***At the liquor store***

"Alright, you four stay out here. I've got a plan," Asami turns around and enters the store. She picks the first bottle of wine she sees, walks to the counter, and says: "Just this for today."

"I'm going to have to see some ID," the woman at the counter informs. She has probably seen teens do stuff like this thousands of times.

"Never mind," Asami leaves the wine on the counter and leaves. Back outside the other wait.

"I thought you said you had a plan, Asami," Korra says sarcastically.

"I did. Go inside, buy the wine, then leave."

"Oh, you're right. I guess the only part of your plan that didn't work was the whole thing!"

"Well, what a shame. We should go eat something and try again," Bolin suggests.

"Bo, we are not going anywhere. I'll go get it. If I had learned anything from this city, it's how to get alcohol," this time Korra goes in and puts the wine on the counter, "Oh, cute top. Yeah, I just need the wine for today."

"Thanks, but I need to see your ID," the girl states again.

"Oops. I must've left it at home!"

"Then get out of here before I call the police," Korra leaves disappointed. She heads back to her friends. Asami is the first to speak.

"Hey, Korra, where's the-"

"SHUT UP!"

"You know what. Fine, I'll go get the wine. Prepared to be amazed," Mako goes into the shop, puts the wine on the counter, and pulls out his police badge, "Excuse me, miss, but I need to investigate this."

"Well you're not 21 and according to your clothes you are off duty, so will you please leave," the cashier smiles and gestures toward the door.

Mako walks out empty handed. They all groaned, "No! I'm sick of this. I am not letting this clerk make me wait another minute to have spicy tuna rolls and rice!" Bolin marches into the store.

"What makes him think we were going to make spicy tuna rolls and rice?" Asami asks Iroh.

"I don't know. I thought we were just going to get takeout on our way back," he answers.

Inside Bolin was at the counter; just like the ones before him, "I would like to buy this," he puts 25 yuans on the counter.

"I can't, Bolin." The clerk says half heartedly.

"Of course you ca- Wait, how do you know my name?"

"So you don't remember me? It's Nori."

"Nori, Nori…"

"Nori Bando. We dated for 6 months."

"Oh yeah, Nori. You look great!"

"No I don't, and you're not 21. Get out."

"Well apparently the girl in there is my ex, so Iroh." Bolin said once he got to his friends.

Iroh walks in, he walks among the aisles for a few minutes, got a new bottle of wine, and proceeded towards the counter.

"Good evening, Miss uh-"he looked at her name tag "-Nori. This is all."

"That will be $22.50." she smiles and hands him the bottle after he pays, "Have a nice night."

"You too," he called as he left.

Team Avatar all lit up with amazement as they saw the wine in his hand.

"How did you do that?" asked Korra.

"Easy. I was polite." He answered coolly.

They went home to find Bumi passed out on the couch and decided to eat their noodles without him.

The End


End file.
